


twenty minutes per day

by melonpanparade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, public transport romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpanparade/pseuds/melonpanparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin spends his train ride in the mornings noticing the little things about the boy who sits opposite him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twenty minutes per day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jearmin Week 2013 (prompt: travel).
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr [here.](http://melonpanparade.tumblr.com/post/68819476746)

**_Monday_ **

Mondays are quite memorable for Armin. The first Monday of the school year marks the first time Armin saw Jean, although at that time, he didn’t know his name or recognise the school uniform. There was something about the way he barely managed to squeeze past the train doors before they shut, and then promptly fall asleep in the seat opposite him after calming down. Ever since then, Armin catches himself observing Jean; it’s only a twenty minute ride, but it’s long enough. Some Mondays he wears glasses and his hair is slightly more unruly than usual, as if he woke up late and didn’t have time to fix it. Other Mondays he spends the train ride struggling with his tie and more often than not it ends up scrunched in his pocket than around his neck. Jean probably hates Mondays, but Armin definitely likes them.

**_Tuesday_ **

Armin confirms his theory that Jean hates Mondays, or is at least significantly more tired on Mondays, after observing his behaviour on other days of the week. He remembers it was a Tuesday when he first saw Jean pull out a Rubik’s Cube from his bag, deftly manipulating it with ease. He knows there are a number of algorithms behind the patterns Jean makes on the faces of the Rubik’s Cube, however, that doesn’t make it any less impressive. He’s seen Jean work on crosswords and sudoku puzzles before, but more than anything, Armin enjoys watching the way Jean’s long and callous fingers demonstrate his cognitive skills when he works on solving the Rubik’s Cube.

****

**_Wednesday_ **

Armin’s positive no one hates Wednesday mornings more than he does. It’s the middle of the week, the weekend is still far away, and he’s beyond exhausted. It doesn’t help that every Wednesday morning without fail, Jean is always engaged in an animated conversation with the freckled boy called Marco. He supposes he should be thankful, otherwise he wouldn’t have the opportunity to know his name or hear his voice, but he can’t shake off the constricting feeling in his chest every time he sees how well they get along. It’s enough to convince him to strike up a conversation the next time it’s just the two of them, or to catch a different carriage altogether, except he’s never mustered enough courage to carry through with either idea.

****

**_Thursday_ **

Sometimes Jean reads on the train. Armin isn’t quite sure what he likes. Occasionally he’ll bring a volume of manga, and every now and then he smiles, laughter lines gathering in the corners of his eyes. Armin doesn’t miss the change in expression to sadness, concern or frustration, and he can’t help but think that perhaps Jean is an honest guy who wears his heart on his sleeve. Most Thursday mornings, Jean furiously flips through the pages of a history textbook or a classic and Armin thinks those are most likely the times when Jean has forgotten to prepare for a history or a literature class earlier in the week. There are some unfamiliar titles and some familiar ones, and Armin feels a little proud and happy when he recognises the cover of one of his personal favourites in Jean’s hands, making it a point to reread it as soon as he arrives home.

 

**_Friday_ **

Fridays are just as bad as Wednesdays. Jean never catches the train on Fridays. Armin assumes he’s tied up with some group project or club activities. He wouldn’t be surprised if Jean were on the track and field team with that physique of his. On the same token, he can also imagine him working on something that would make good use of his cognitive skills. Although it’s almost the weekend, Armin can’t bring himself to feel genuinely happy for the two-day break because of the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he realises that he has to wait two more days until he can see Jean again.

 

**_Saturday_ **

Armin spends his weekends in the library, savouring the smell of books and the rustling of pages being turned. More often than not, he’ll find himself thinking about the books Jean reads and convinces himself that he should read them to broaden his horizons. He’d be lying if he said it has nothing to do with finding out more about Jean’s interests.

****

**_Sunday_ **

It’s nothing short of a pleasant surprise when Armin looks up from the book he’s reading and sees Jean standing opposite him with a book tucked under his arm. He almost forgets how to speak properly when Jean smiles at him and asks, “You catch my train in the mornings, right?”

“U-Uh, yeah! I’m Armin.” He automatically sticks his hand out over the table and then worries that he’s being too enthusiastic or old-fashioned.

It’s a relief when Jean takes the hand without any hesitation, and his handshake is firm and confident. “I thought I recognised that blond hair! I’m Jean.”

_I know,_ is on the tip of Armin’s tongue, but he catches himself in time and grimaces.

“I have to go now, so I guess I’ll see you on the train tomorrow then, Armin?”

“Tomorrow? Oh, right. The train. Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

There’s a pang of regret in his chest when he realises he missed the chance to say Jean’s name, but the thought of being able to say it tomorrow brings with it a warm feeling and a promise of a new friendship.

Tomorrow.

_With Jean._

_ _


End file.
